Times Are Changing
by ThunderstormMaiden
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy has a new problem to deal with when a girl from the future comes to the past to help prevent a catastrophe from happening, but when her sister comes from the future to help, will Leon be able to prevent himself from falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**I own the sisters and nothing else.**

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. They weren't kidding when they said stay out of that part of the city.

She tripped as she stumbled over some potholes before righting herself, her long blonde hair flying into her face.

The creatures roared behind her as she felt time slow down.

_Here it goes._ She thought, closing her eyes.

One creature reached for her before what sounded like a lion's roar washed over the area, the girl disappearing through a rip in time and space.

The creatures stopped, sniffing the air for the girl. She was gone.

With a roar, they looked to the moon. Their target had disappeared.

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy muttered a curse as he fought to drive the car through the rain. The 1967 Impala's windshield wipers were slowing down and that was becoming a problem.

Suddenly a white light flared.

"Holy shit!" Leon shouted, slamming on the breaks and fishtailing before the car came to a stop.

Leon waited for something, anything to happen, and something did.

Something landed on the hood of the car.

Drawing a Beretta from his jacket, he got out of the car, aiming at the being.

They groaned, rolling off the hood of the car as he took a step back before stepping forward again.

Stopping, he frowned. Lying on the rain soaked pavement was a young woman about his age with blonde hair, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

Lowering his weapon, he raised an eyebrow as her eyes fluttered open before they closed again.

* * *

Annasophia looked down on the creatures that had been chasing her sister moments before. They were still searching for her…

And if Annasophia had anything to say about it, they would never find her sister.

**

* * *

**

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the sisters, the doctor, and the creatures. I don't own Leon; I wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N: This is rated M for a reason. There's gore towards the end…**

* * *

The girl felt something touching her head before she opened her eyes. She was in a lab of sorts, with two men standing there. One of them was checking her head.

The doctor lowered her head gently before stepping back. "Well, she doesn't seem to have any serious injuries, but I wouldn't let her move around too much for several more hours."

The other man nodded, his eyes on the doctor. "Thanks doc." He said.

The doctor looked at her before leaning towards the other man.

* * *

"You do realize that this girl's blood tests show that she is not human, don't you?" The doctor reminded Leon.

"I know doc," Leon said, "but until she tries something I want to know why she fell from the sky."

The doctor gave him a "What are you? Crazy?" look before leaving the room while Leon ran a hand through his hair before sighing.

Leon went over to the table as she sat up. She was blinking a lot as she looked around, her waist-length straight blonde hair covering part of her face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, crossing his arms as she looked up at him. She was tan and had freckles, along with olive green eyes and an eyebrow ring. She also had a tattoo near her left eye- It looked to be a tribal type.

She looked up at him, obviously a tad surprised. "I- I'm fine… I guess." She said, holding a hand to her head. A large pink, green, and purple bangle hung on the wrist of that hand, the bangle shimmering in the light. "My… My sister, Annasophia… She must be worried sick about me. I should find her." She said, swinging her legs to the floor.

"Whoa now," Leon said, holding his hands up. "You took a bad bump to your head when you hit my car. You should rest."

"No!" The girl said forcefully. "Annasophia needs me to get help. I'm going to keep my promise to her."

"Okay." Leon said, trying to calm her down. "We'll get your sister some help. What's wrong with her and where is she?"

The girl looked at her boots before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Raccoon City. She's trying to stop the virus before it destroys us all."

Leon's eyes widened. If her sister was in Raccoon City…

"C'mon." He said, heading for the door.

"You're- You're helping me?" She asked, making him stop. "Why?"

Leon looked at her over his shoulder. "Because you shouldn't have to loose your sister just because she's trying to fight this battle alone," he said before looking at the door.

She got off the table. "All right. Thank you." She said softly. "Um… One question though."

He sighed as he opened the door. "What?" He asked her.

"Can I have a jacket? I'm freezing." She said.

* * *

Annasophia ran through the broken lab, computer's sparking as she winced. Her long, straight black hair was back in a high ponytail, the ponytail ending at her waist, while her bangs covered her forehead.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" A demonic voiced screamed behind her. "HELP ME! I'M BLIND!" Crashing followed.

Annasophia pushed dead wiring out of her way with her fingerless glove covered hands, tripping over rubbish on the floor, before she reached the stairwell.

Drawing her Glock, she ran down the stairs quickly before shooting out the door.

Slowing down, she turned on the flashlight attached to the top of the Glock, illuminating the walls. They were fleshy and red… Moving too.

"Oh God," she groaned, "it already reached the lower levels."

The building shook as she grunted, struggling to keep her balance, before the elevator doors were pried open, a demonic scream ripping through the room.

"Looks like this is about to be one hell of a party." She said, holstering her Glock and drawing her double-barrel shotgun affectionately named Toto.

The creature stepped out of the elevator, screaming again, as she aimed at it.

"Damn- You guys get big fast." She said, firing at it. It stumbled back as she advanced on it. "I remember when you were just a knee-high pest." She fired again and the creature stumbled back again, screaming at her.

"Sorry babe," she said, slipping some custom-made shells into the shotgun as she reloaded, "but you're not my type." She said, raising the gun and firing one last time.

The creature charged at her just as the shells hit it. It went up in flames as Annasophia rested Toto on her shoulder.

"I love my job." She said, watching it fall backwards and down the elevator shaft.

_

* * *

_

Review please. Also- I'm thinking that I make this story a very long one, like 100 chapters or something. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the virus, the sisters, their father, and the monsters. I don't own Leon or anything else to do with Resident Evil, sadly.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating! I'll try not to be gone that long again!**

* * *

Leon drove the car, now an armored jeep, down a rain-slicked road. The woman in the jeep with him was one Mackenzie-Dinah Locklore, daughter of a scientist she claims helped trigger the 'Blackhole Virus'.

"So what does this virus do again?" He asked as he kept his blue eyes on the road, suspicious as to whether she was telling the truth or not.

M.D., for that was what she liked to go by, sighed before answering him. "It turned more than half of those impacted by Raccoon City outbreak into these demonic creatures- And it didn't stop there. Soon many infants and children were turning into creatures as well, quickly cutting off any hopes of humans surviving. My sister, Dr. Annasophia Locklore, has been busy trying to cure it and she thinks that she has the cure. I'm just so grateful I found you. How have you and your people been avoiding detection?" She asked, her olive green eyes on him.

Leon shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now-"

"Yes!" M.D. hit the door. "It does! Are your children infected?! Is anyone you know infected?! We need to know where this has stopped!"

"Calm down kid." Leon said gruffly, silencing her for the time being. "Look- I'm not quite sure what's going on- But if your sister is in Raccoon City then we need to get her out of there- Now."

M.D. just scoffed before looking out the window with a frown.

Soon they were passing a trashed and faded sign that said, "Welcome To Raccoon City".

M.D. snorted.

"What?" Leon asked her.

"It said 'Welcome'." She said sullenly. "No one is welcome here."

Leon nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Annasophia ran down another long hallway, her red eyes checking every sign she passed before sliding on something on the floor, scrambling to keep her footing before stopping and aiming her flashlight at the floor.

"Gross." She said. Whatever she was standing in was a green-colored slime… And it smelled awful.

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Not important. Where am I supposed to go again?" She asked herself out loud.

Sighing, she shook her head sadly. "Guess I have to retrace my steps…" She looked at the slime again. "What the hell are you anyway?"

Kneeling, she picked up some of the slime, rubbing it between her fingers, before scrunching her face up in disgust and standing, wiping her hand off on her jacket.

Hearing a growling, she looked up, shutting her flashlight off before backing away from the sound as she reloaded.

"Come to mama." She said, taunting it as it growled again before screaming and she turned, fleeing down the hallway behind her.

_C'mon, run faster._ She thought, running as fast as she could. She knew the creature was gaining on her- And she couldn't die. Not now, not when she was so close to finding a cure.

It screamed again as she hit the floor, sliding through the slime, as it crashed into the wall before she was on her feet, emptying her pistols into it.

She relaxed when she realized it was done and she sighed before shaking her hair. "Ugh- GROSS!" She shouted. "Can't you damn things ever not make a mess of the place?"

Sinister laughter was her only answer.

"Oh yeah- Real mature." She said, turning and heading down the hall once more.

Soon she reached an intersection of halls and she sighed. "Great. Now where am I?" She asked, annoyed.

"You are here!" Something screeched as she whipped around, drawing Toto.

"Toto- I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She said before more screeching was heard, coming from all hallways.

_What to do… Think Anna, think!_ She told herself before she felt a reason to look up.

She did to see a loose tile on the ceiling.

Smiling, she put Toto back before grabbing a stainless steel cart and pushing it under the tile. She pushed the tile out of the way before pulling herself up, kicking the cart away quickly before climbing all the way in and putting the tile back.

The creatures converged on the hallway quickly as Annasophia crawled through the vents, smiling smugly. Looks like she had outsmarted them- For now. But for how long could she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! So, I'm back now and better than ever. Yep. I got really sick and I couldn't be on the computer.**

**Oh, and I only own the OC's.**

* * *

"Stop." M.D. said as they approached the city. The first words she had spoken in a while.

"What?" Leon asked her.

"Stop!" M.D. shouted, threatening to jump out of the car.

"Okay okay." He said, pulling the car over.

"Kill the engine." M.D. said. "Now."

Leon raised his eyebrow as he obliged, more than a little shocked when the girl climbed out of the car and slammed the door. "Thanks; I've got this." She said before turning and walking down the road.

"What? Wait wait!" He yelled as he climbed from the car. "You can't be serious."

The girl whipped around. "And why the hell not? My family needs me and you know what? I don't give a damn if you don't like what I do, because frankly I can't stand you!"

Leon growled at her. "Look, let's work this thing out: Where is your sister?"

"I lied." M.D. said curtly.

For several terse, aggravating moments Leon and M.D. glared each other down until Leon sighed. "Why?" He asked her.

"Because I needed to find you." M.D. said. "Don't you get it: She sent me here to find you to bring you back to help her. So get your ass moving!" She said with a stomping of her foot.

"Backup- You hate me but your sister needs me?" He asked her. "I don't get you." He said as he went back to the car. "Don't want to either."

M.D. watched him as he pulled a shotgun out of the back seat. "Annasophia is trying to help everyone. She's trying to undo Daddy's mistake."

Leon tried standing up but banged his head against the top of the car. "OW! Damn it!" He rubbed his head as he looked at her. "What'd your dad do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

M.D. swallowed sharply. "Unleashed a virus worse than the previous one- You should know that, but then again you drink too much to notice things beyond Annasophia."

"What? I don't drink too much! And what does this virus do?"

M.D. looked at her hands. "Oh boy. It makes people become intelligent monsters… Not zombies... If it doesn't turn them into piles of ash or black holes."

Leon's stance changed to one of anger. "He did what? When did this happen?"

M.D. looked at him like he was loony. "Four years ago. Leon of all people you should remember." She said, pissed off.

"Why should I remember that? Four years ago nothing happened like that M.D., so I want to know what your father did for real." Leon said threateningly.

"What year is it?" M.D. asked.

"Random. It's 2010." He told her as she sniffed at him in disdain.

"Jerk. I knew you were too young." She said like it was a bad thing.

"I- What?- Was that a compliment?" He asked her.

"No you moron! That means I'm in the wrong time!" M.D. screeched at him. "You're not General Leon S. Kennedy- You're something else!" She shrieked.

"General? Huh. You must've been drunk when your dad told you that he had unleashed something, 'cause there's no such 'General Leon S. Kennedy' here, no such thing as time travel, and there's been no outbreak of anything like you've described in the last few years." He said plainly.

"Shut the F up!" M.D. screamed, going for him.

Just then, several unpleasant zombiefied people appeared ahead of the car as M.D. clawed at Leon.

Without telling her, Leon shoved M.D. in the backseat and closed the door before blowing away the zombies just before climbing in the car.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, kid." Leon said as he started the perfect car and turned it around. "Let's find your parents."

"They're dead!" M.D. shrieked, punching his shoulder. "My sister is all I have left and you're going to help me damn it!"

Leon grumbled. "Why me?"

M.D. scoffed. "Because in the future you are very important, and I don't want to mess up the past!"

He ignored her after that.

* * *

The drive was silent after that until they found themselves driving through a small ghost town, passing the abandoned bank. The numbers of the top of the bank were 90, 8, 47-9.

"STOP!" M.D. screamed again, this time Leon slamming on the brakes as she flew into the back of his seat before pushing her door open and getting out of the car. "This is it. This is it." She said, running around the front of the car.

"Dammit." Leon swore, following her.

M.D. bumped her shoulder against the door, trying to break it down as dirt from the doorframe fell onto her head. She felt something heavier fall into her hair and shrieked as she shook her head viciously.

As something went "plink plink plink" across the concrete in front of the bank, Leon watched the key bounce.

He picked it up and brushed past M.D., unlocking the door with it before holding it up to M.D.'s face. "Next time, look for a key."

"Ow." M.D. said as she followed him into the building.

As Leon made a sweep of the building, except for the safe since it was locked up tighter than the White House, M.D. inhaled deeply.

"This is it. This is the place." She said, jumping the teller counters and crouching, searching for something in the piles of old paperwork and spider webs.

"M.D.?" Leon looked around, confused to where she was.

"Here! Back here! Got it!" M.D. sprung to her feet, hold a flash drive up. "I knew this place looked familiar!"

* * *

Annasophia sighed as she lay in the vents. It was cold, cramped, and smelled.

_Why did I agree to coming here?_ Annasophia thought with a groan. _If I had freaking listened when M.D. had said to stay out of here I wouldn't be here! I could be at home, asleep, or drinking a beer, or with Leon. God, I miss him._ She thought, remembering his smile. Sighing, she tried not to think about him.

Finally having enough of her own whining, she started crawling through the vents.

Scuffling ahead of her made her swear and light up her flashlight, pointing it ahead. Just a stray opossum…

"What. The. Hell." Annasophia said, watching the creature.

It blinked before disappearing, startling her.

"Wait, that means… It worked." She grinned. "It really worked."

The vent ahead of her was ripped open as she screamed, crawling backwards before the vent under her gave way, depositing her in more slime and at the feet of a big and ugly beast.

"Damn, and my hair was starting to not smell like a toilet." She groaned as it grabbed the back of her jacket, holding her up to its ugly face.

It grinned before opening its mouth.

"Oh please, babe, get a breath mint. Phew." She said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"_**The boss wants to talk to you."**_ It growled, shaking her like a toy.

"Dude, I told him already, I don't cure insanity. Or stupidity." She said as a bonus answer.

The creature grinned again, giggling in a sandpaper-on-wood-with-a-bell sound, before knocking her out.

"_**I got her."**_ It said as it started dragging her behind it through the slime.

_Good. Now hurry up! The virus boost won't last much longer with those damn newbies stalking the streets. Get her to boost it already!_ Its boss ordered.

"_**Yes boss."**_ It said.

It continued dragging Annasophia towards a set of double doors, doors it passed opening and other beasts creeping out and following them, giggling _**"Soon, soon…"**_.

When it reached the set of double doors, it pushed one out of the way so that it could pass, knocking Annasophia against the other door to keep her out cold before the door slammed shut, leaving the hall filled with monsters and the world's chance at survival fading fast.

* * *

**Review, it'll only take you a few seconds. I love reviews.**


End file.
